kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: DEATH-EGG
Devious Egghead Attempts Tricking Hoagie Eggeniously Grabbing Gold "The fact is, the whole conflict with Hoagie and his friendship with Eggman isn't one of major concern in the series, nor did it even have a logical set-up. We really just needed some filler while all the real important stuff happens." -Gamewizard2008 Operation: DEATH-EGG, also called the Dr. Eggman Arc, is the 2nd story of the Firstborn Saga, written by Gamewizard2008, and the second prequel to Legend of the Eight Firstborn.'' The story features Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. as the protagonist. The story's main plot itself isn't veryy relevant, however the side things that happen are. ''Operation: DEATH-EGG was published on September 19, 2011, and was completed on October 8, 2011. It is preceded by Attitude Adjustment, and followed by Final Preparations. deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46208593/Operation-DEATH-EGG FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12578504/1/Operation-DEATH-EGG Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11715516/chapters/26386491 Chapter List #The Hoagie and the Egg #Intelligence #The Drilovsky Girl #This Egg Fleet's Goin' To War #Operation: DEATH-EGG #Bonus: A New Friendship Summary Sector V is watching a commercial broadcast of Dr. Eggman advertising his Voldemort, Sentinel, and Palpatine Clones as Hoagie walks in with his new W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T. he modified to clean the treehouse. But when the robot malfunctions and destroys the living room, Hoagie depressedly takes it to the scrap yard. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman is facing similar strife from Lord Gnaa, who disapproves of making such joke replicas out of his former masters. Eggman later decides he needs an apprentice as Hoagie ends up wandering into his laboratory. They shortly become friends, and decide to exchange ideas. Meanwhile, Johnny 2x4 is walking through the scrap yard, speaking with Plank, and when the realization kicks he's talking to a piece of wood, he trips and lets Plank fall in a puddle of Intelligence Potion. Plank acquires remarkable intelligence, much to Johnny's joy, as he then requests Johnny to find more pieces of wood and more of that potion. Meanwhile, Nolan and Danika attack the Drilovsky House to attack Kami Drilovsky, who fights them off and escapes with Patton's help. With that, Nolan and Danika decide to request the help of Cad Bane, who groggily flies to Earth to meet them. He declines their request, but after hearing they were hunting Cosmo and Nova recently, he accepts their request. Back at Cleveland, Yin, Yang, and Katie were going shopping as they decide to take a shortcut down an alley, in which Yin and Katie accidentally fall in a trapdoor. They find their selves in the hideout of The Terrible Toxic Four as Matthew Dimalanta, Leopold Anderson, Jeremiah Heartly, and Elijah Frantic introduce their selves. Yin recognizes Matthew as a missing operative as they explain they had to lead a life of crime due to their poisonbending, and weren't accepted by the normal humans. They were going to hold the girls hostage until Yang drops down to save them, the trio escaping the sewers. Sometime later, Ganondorf and Scarlet Vargas appear in the sewers, explaining Lord Gnaa as they wish to recruit them to his group. Story Importance *Plank 2x4 is awakened with intelligence, and he'll serve as an adversary in Firstborn's Forest Saga. *Angie Granite is introduced. *Sector W is captured by Plank, who will later take them to Brotherhood H.Q., where Harvey will be shot by a Darkness Cannon. *The Toxic Four are introduced, and are recruited to Team Gnaa. They are also the first poisonbenders in the series. *Chad's supposed hate for metahumans is hinted. *When Kami takes Cad Bane's hat, she talks like a cowgirl. This foreshadows her daughter, Kimaya, who assumes a cowgirl persona. *The Kids Next Door find out about Lord Gnaa, and will aim to learn more in the next story, getting them into a conflict. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *While originally 9 chapters, they were condensed down to 5, longer chapters. *The main plot is rewritten: instead of Hoagie's friends merely neglecting him, Numbuh One instead claims that Hoagie will need to make stronger inventions to combat the unusual and powerful villains they've been facing. There is no longer any tension between him and his team (except Numbuh 5's suspicion). **The scene where Hoagie's hair-dryer ruins Eva's hair is removed. **Hoagie and Abby no longer "confess their feelings" at the end. *For some reason, in Leo's first appearance in the first version, Leo sounded more mature than he really was. He was rewritten to have his idiotic personality. *The Toxic Four do not know who Gnaa is in the new version. *Matthew gives a more clear explanation of his backstory. *Lord Gnaa's new reasons for capturing Kami are to present her as a gift for King K. Rool. It was originally written so that Gnaa wanted to kill her for her inner hatred. *In Angie's first appearance in the first version, she wore shoes, as this was before she discovered her earthbending. In the new version, her shoes are removed, and her barefoot personality would've foreshadowed her earthbending. *In the battle with Metal Sonic, Sector Z and Fanny are removed in the new version. Instead, Violet fights Metal herself first, and Sector V comes to help. *In the final battle, Rachel, Kami, and Patton do not help the others in the new version, and they don't accompany the main heroes through the story. *The memories of Lord Gnaa's past were rewritten and improved. **Lord Gnaa no longer has the picture of Morgan. Reception Operation: DEATH-EGG was received well, though it wasn't as great as Attitude Adjustment. Reviewers did like how Hoagie got a moment of stardom in Gamewizard's series, and the plenty of new characters that were introduced. Game Over Scenes "Heh. No one escapes from us." - Matthew Dimalanta; death during sewer chase. "Where're you going, Yin? You're not dumping me, are you?" - Matthew 2. "So long, Blondie." - Cad Bane; Kami death. "After this... everyone will know my name." - Cad Bane 2. "Was my robot too much for you? HOOO ho ho ho!" - Eggman 1; during Metal Sonic battle. "Thought you could stop me, kiddo? Ha! You couldn't even keep up!" - Eggman 2. "Ahh, that takes care of one problem. And now for another rat..." - Eggman 3. Characters *'Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.' *Abigail Lincoln *Nigel Uno *Kami Drilovsky *Patton Drilovsky *Violet McCleary *Interesting Twins *Katie *Sector W **Harvey McKenzie **Angelie Granite **Sonya Dickson **Lee Harper **Paddy Fulbright *Johnny and Plank 2x4 *The Terrible Toxic Four **Matthew Dimalanta **Leopold Anderson **Jeremiah Heartly **Elijah Frantic *Dr. Eggman *Metal Sonic *Cad Bane *Nolan York *Danika Anderson *Ganondorf Dragmire *Scarlet Vargas *Negatar Gnaa (cameos) *Margaret Drilovsky (cameo) Locations *'Cleveland, Virginia' **'Sector V Treehouse' **'Eggman's Scrap Yard' **'Toxic Four's Hideout' *'Sector W Treehouse' *'Johnny and Plank's Hideout' *'Drilovsky Household' *KND Arctic Base *'Solid Gold Death Egg Fleet' *Mt. Gnaa Trivia *A running gag in this story is Dr. Eggman receiving a call from another evil scientist from some other series, such as Hacker from Cyberchase, Crocker from Fairly OddParents, or Plankton from Spongebob. *When Sector Z is being chased by Copperhead Missiles, this is a reference to Star Fox 64, where you had to shoot down Copperhead Missiles in Sector Z. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga Category:Character Intros